Transformers rid the four seasons
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Winter has come the bots were surprised all except Bumblebee that the air was getting colder. "Russell will we soon see that white stuff we saw in the Arctic?" Grimlock asked.
1. Chapter 1 Winter

chapter 1

Winter has come the bots were surprised all except Bumblebee that the air was getting colder. "Russell will we soon see that white stuff we saw in the Arctic?" Grimlock asked.

"You mean snow Grimlock?" Russel asked.

"Yeah that cold white stuff." Grimlock said.

"Yes soon there might snow." Russell said.

"Yeah we better be prepared for it." Drift said.

"True snow is cold but it is also fun to play in. Ice skating, building snowmen, making snow angels and snowball fights." Russell said.

"Snow combat sounds great to hone ones skills." Drift said.

A couple of days later. The bots woke up and Denny and Russell woke up and the scrapyard was covered with thick blanket of snow and it was still snowing. "It's snowing." Russell said.

"Hey Rusty." They heard Hank call.

"It's Hank." Russell said.

"I guess she is coming to hang out with us." Grimlock said.

"Hey Hank." Russell said.

"I thought I would spend some time with you and the bots." She said.

"Great." Russell said.

"Hi Hank." Side swipe said.

"Hi Side swipe, hey Strongarm, hello Grimlock, hi Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream and hi Bumblebee." Hank said.

"Hey Hank I have an idea lets have a snowball fight!" Russell said.

"Great idea." Hank said.

"How do you do have a snowball fight?" Jetstorm asked.

"Like this." Hank said she made a ball out of snow and patted it and threw it. It hit Grimlock in the face.

Grimlock wiped the snow off his face. "So you make a sphere out of snow and throw it at others?" Slipstream asked.

"Yes you also have to try to avoid them too." Russell said.

Jetstorm made a snowball and threw it at Slipstream hit him in the chest. Slipstream made one and threw it at Russel. It hit him in the shoulder.

"Okay Side swipe this one has your name on it." Russell said throwing one.

It hit Side swipe in the face Strongarm began laughing. "Oh I'm not playing it's on!" Side swipe said.

He threw it at Strongarm but she ducked and it hit Drift. "Okay I guess now I have to join into to this snow combat." Drift said and made snowball and threw it. Side swipe moved and it hit Strongarm.

Strongarm made one and threw it. Side swipe and Drift moved and it hit Bumblebee and he threw one and it hit Fixit.

Fixit threw one he want to join in it looked fun. Fixit threw one and it hit Denny and Denny threw one and it hit Grimlock and soon Grimlock started throwing snowballs.

Snowballs flying everywhere. The snow was still falling. Soon Denny, Russell and Hank were shivering. "Okay we should go in side for while." Denny said.

"Good idea." Russell said.

"Do you guys have hot chocolate?" Hank asked.

"Yes we do another good idea," Denny said.

"We can watch a movie for a while." Russell said.

"That sounds good." The bots said.

"Don't you still want to have the snowball fight?" Grimlock asked.

"Yeah but we're cold." Hank said.

"Okay," Grimlock said.

"What is also good about winter?" Side swipe asked.

"Christmas!" Russell said.

"Yes the season of giving." Denny said.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited." Hank said.

"Tell us about Christmas." Grimlock said.

Russell told them all about Christmas all about good will, giving and spending time with family and friends and the people you care about.

A few weeks later Christmas had come. The bots had gotten some gifts. They were amazed.

"Soon a new year will begin." Denny said,

"A new year?" Grimlock asked.

"Yes you would have been in the scrapyard for a whole year." Russel said.

Soon the new year's eve came. "Okay everyone we have to stay up till midnight. That signals when the new year has begun." Denny said.

Then soon the clock struck twelve. "Happy new year!" Denny and Russell said.

"When will winter end?" Jetstorm asked.

"Soon, in a couple of weeks it will be spring the birds will return from the south and the other animals will awake from hibernation and the flowers will sprout and the trees will get new leaves and new lives will be born." Russell said.

"Wow." Jetstorm said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 spring

Chapter 2 Spring

Spring has come the Autobots were enjoying it. Jetstorm and Slipstream were in the forest with Russell. They heard of some rustling in the bushes. "Be careful Russell it might be a Decepticon." Slipstream said.

"I doubt that the rustling doesn't seem big enough for that but still we should tread light lightly." Russell said.

"Why?" Jetstorm asked.

"Because we don't know what kind of animal lives there." Russell said.

They carefully went over to the bush and then... "YIKES!" all three of the said.

"P.U.!" They said.

"We've been hit." Slipstream said.

The skunk ran away.

"No we've been skunked!" Russell said.

"For a little animal it has a big a smell." Jetstorm said. "We stink." he said.

They head back to the base. The other bots gagged. "What is that smell?" Grimlock asked.

"Very unpleasant." Drift said.

"That would be us. We got sprayed by a skunk." Russell said.

"Yes we sure did." Jetstorm said.

"We should have listened to you and been more careful near that bush." Slipstream said.

"I agree students when someone gives you advise you must listen to it." Drift said.

"Don't you three I'll get tomato juice," Denny said.

"Why you want that?" Strongarm asked.

"Skunk odor can be removed with a tomato juice bath." Denny said.

"Gross," Jetstorm said.

The three of them were sitting in a metal tub. "This is not pleasant." Slipstream said.

Jetstorm sighed.

"It can't get much worse." Russell said.

Then Hank came into the scrapyard. "P.U.!" She said. Then saw the trio in a tomato juice bath.

"EEK!" Russell said his face turned as red and the tomato juice.

"YIKES!" Slipstream and Jetstorm said.

"Sorry," Hank said.

"This is so embarrassing," Jetstorm said.

"Yes it is." Slipstream said.

"Extremely." Russell said.

"I'll come back later." Hank said.

After a while Hank came back.

"Sorry about the skunk." Jetstorm said.

"Don't worry Jetstorm these things happen." Russell said.

"Yes just be more careful in the future." Bumblebee said.

Slipstream and Jetstorm agreed.

"Yes we learned our lesson." Jetstorm said.

A few days later Jetstorm and Slipstream were enjoying the spring day. Hank came over. A honey bee buzzed by.

"Yikes! Bees scare me I use to get stung by cyber bees on Luna 1." Jetstorm said.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to frighten you. She was probably going to eat some flower nectar when they do that they get pollen on their bodies and when they got to another plat it get pollinated and that makes for flowers and when they pollinate certain plants it makes food for humans and animals." Hank said.

"Wow." Jetstorm said.

"You got that right wow." Slipstream said.

"Soon Summer will be here." Russell said.

"Who is Summer?" Grimlock asked.

"Summer is the season after Spring. It can pretty hot." Russell said.

"I see," Grimlock said.

To be continued.


End file.
